Police Work
by TABC
Summary: 15 years after Amelia's dad was killed, she joins the Police force that he dedicated his life to. Longer Summery inside. AU Fem!UsxUK, Some Fem!USxRus, Fem!CanadaxFrance, and many more. Rated T for subject matter.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **15 years after Amelia's dad was killed, she joins the Police force that he dedicated his life to. She has just come from the Police Academy and is partnered with Arthur Kirkland who made a promise to the same man that he would become a police officer. Now the two work to solve the 15 year cold case, with many challenges, including the young Russian Mafia boss who has found an interest in the young Amelia. Is this just a cold case? Or is it more personal?

* * *

><p>Police Work<p>

Prologue

Gunshots rang throughout the spacious warehouse, many gunshots. They terrified the small 10 year-old boy hiding. He was crouching behind a police officer with glasses who was shooting some of the bullets at a man on the other side of the building. After years and years of hard work, Officer Jones had finally caught up with the great "General Winter". This was his chance to make this city significantly safer, for his little girls. They were the reason he was out here, they were the reason he risked his life every day, they were what, to him, was worth it. Now if only he could take down Winter, and get the small British boy behind him out of here.

"Stop this silliness Winter! We both know this is your end!" He shouted across the warehouse.

"Нет**[1]**, you underestimate me, Jones." Winter sneered from his hiding place. "If this is my end, then it is surely yours too!"

He moved closer to Jones. He gripped his guns with each move and shot at the man. Pretty soon he made his was behind Jones and the young boy he was protecting.

"You have a weakness, Jones." Winter spoke, startling both the young boy and the veteran Officer. He grabbed then boy, making Jones tense up. "You protect the weak, when you could just as easily escape with your life."

"And you only care about money, and don't deny it." Jones said pointing his gun at Winter.

"Ah, but if you shoot me, you kill the boy."

"L-let me go!" The boy spoke for the first time.

"Not a chance." General Winter snickered.

"Let him go Winter! This war is only between you and me."

"Aha! You still don't seem to understand! This goes farther than you could have ever imagined Jones! I may die, but I have those who will continue my work." Winter lifted the gun from the boy and aimed at himself.

_BANG!_

A gunshot rang one last time in the abandoned warehouse. Jones quickly grabbed the boy away from Winter's gasp as he fell to the ground. Jones then walked over to Winter. Winter looked at him and grabbed Jones' jacket.

"Know this Jones, Вы не можете остановить мои планы Джонса, этот город попадет в семью Брагинский.**[2]**" Winter said with his dying breath.

Jones moved away and reached for his radio. "I need back up now, an ambulance, and someone from child services."

"Back up on the way, until we get there calm the child down, Jones."

"Gotcha." The boy stayed still and silent until Jones came up to him. "What's your name?" Jones smiled.

"A-Arthur K-Kirkland." He muttered. "H-he killed mum…"

"I know… its ok, we'll get you home." Jones said in a tone with a hint of true sadness. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I-I don't know."

Jones reached into his pocket and took out his hat. "How 'bout you keep this while you think it over."

"T-thank you sir." Arthur muttered as he took the hat.

Jones took out a picture of his family. "You see these three girls? That's my wife and our two little girls. This is Amelia, she wants to be just like her dad when she gets older, and this is Madeline, she wants to be just like her mother, a doctor."

Then Jones heard footsteps. They were small, but he heard them. Arthur's eyes went wide as a boy, who looked no older than 14, pointed a gun at Jones, who turned around.

"Ты убил отца, ты должен умереть сейчас.**[3]**" Without much warning, the boy shot Jones, and then he left.

Arthur ran to Jones. He took the jacket off of the dying man. There was so much blood, he couldn't handle it, and he started to curl up. Jones stopped him. He handed the boy the radio.

"T-turn it o-on," He commanded, Arthur complied. "H-help."

"Hello?" The operator on the other line responded. "Jones is that you? Are playing another joke on us? You need to stop doing this."

"T-tell m-my family, I-I l-love them…"

"Jones?" This time the operator sounded a bit more frantic. "Jones? Jones, back up is almost there. Stay with us."

Sirens were heard in the distance. Arthur stayed with Officer Jones, until the ambulance took him.

"P-please! L-let me stay with him!" The child begged. They allowed it for once. Arthur sat next to Jones.

"S-so kid… thought about it?" Jones smiled through the pain.

"Y-yes sir… I want to be a police officer, just like you." Arthur stated with confidence.

"That's good kid… k-keep with the dream."

"S-sir… Are you going to be ok?"

"Y-yeah, the hero never truly dies."

They got to the hospital and rushed the officer to surgery. His wife was informed and she rushed to the surgical observation room. She was in tears as they tried franticly to remove the bullet. That night, a great hero died, and his name was Officer Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a grand event. The whole city mourned for the loss of the great officer who dedicated his short life to protecting it. His brother made it from Canada to see him off. His wife and children were with the casket every step of the way. Even Arthur made it to the funeral. He had begged his father to allow him to go, and he had allowed it. Once it was all done, Amelia stayed at the headstone. It read:<p>

_Here lies Alfred F. Jones_

_1970-1996_

_The Hero of the Police Force_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>GAH! It's so sad! I came up with this a while ago and only now did I write it out. The next chapter will hopefully make more sense if this one didn't. I would like to say that you may be confused that Alfred is dead and Arthur is younger than him… but all will make more sense in time… Unless you can guess where I'm going with this… Oh and if you guess who the boy is then you get a cookie ^.^

**Translations: **These are from Google translate, because I do not know Russian. If you do could you please tell me what I need to change.

**[1] **Нет – No

**[2] **Вы не можете остановить мои планы Джонса, этот город попадет в семью Брагинский. – you can not stop my plans Jones, this city will fall to the Braginski family

**[3] **Ты убил отца, ты должен умереть сейчас. – You killed father, you must die now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Police Work

Chapter 1: Fifteen Years Later

It was a normal, grey morning in the city where the deceased Alfred Jones had worked as a police officer. Not much had changed after he died. Crime had slowed down a bit, but it slowly came back around after Jones' case went cold. The only information that they could continue with was the info that Arthur Kirkland knew, and that was not much. Any information that he had known was forcibly forgotten, it was too traumatic. Although he did remember the boy who had shot Jones, that had stuck with him though it all.

Mrs. Jones raised her two daughters through the tough time, and eventually re-married, but it was after Amelia had moved out and gone to the Police Academy nearby. Madeline moved out a year later and went to a university and she eventually came back and went to medical school. The two young girls in the photo that Jones had shown Arthur, were living their dreams, although they still couldn't let go of their father's death. When he died Amelia looked for anything that reminded her of him, then she saw his old bomber jacket from WWII. The jacket had been passed down from her great-grandfather all the way through to her dad. He had left it at home because he knew the severity of the situation; he cared too much about the jacket, so instead he had taken his work jacket. Amelia took the jacket that night and curled up with it on whenever she missed her dad, which was a lot. It was like he was hugging her again with his warm arms. On nights like those she would cry her eyes out; it was many years later before she stopped crying like this.

Madeline grieved too, but it was apparent that Amelia was hit hardest out to the two. She had been 7 while Madeline had been 6; she had known him better, by one year. Amelia and her father were like a matching set, they both wanted to be a hero. Amelia idolized her dad and she could hardly stand for him not to be around. Madeline did her best to help her grieving sister; at times it was very difficult, because Amelia was the opposite of Madeline in almost every way. But Amelia had to grow up a little and by the time she had gone to the Academy she had stopped grieving in a way that it was apparent. Now she was 22 and she was ready for her first day of work, but not before having a morning jog.

She had started in her apartment and jogged around the park, stopped at a flower stand and jogged onward to the cemetery. She stopped jogging as soon as she entered the large gates of the cemetery. A pained expression entered her face as she headed for her father's grave. Now here she stood, at the headstone and read the words on it over, and over again. She finally stopped reading and started crying for her dad.

"Dad," She spoke with uncertainty."I-I'm here. I know it's been a'while, but I'm here."

Silence filled the air.

"Dad, I'm gonna make you proud. I'm gonna be a hero, just like you. I got out of the Academy. I'm gonna start at the station you worked at. I'm gonna find who did this to you, and I'll make him pay. He will go down, dad, just for you."

…

"Dad, I-I miss you. I-I brought you some f-flowers. I promise, I'll come back, as much as possible now that I'm gonna work here. I-I-I l-love y-you D-d-dad." She hadn't felt the tears on her face, not until someone came behind her.

"it is sad, дa**[1]**?" the voice spoke. "To lose a parent at such a young age."

Amelia turned around to see a large man with light blonde hair, violet-colored eyes, and a trench coat that covered his entire body. What surprised Amelia most wasn't his large build, she was used to seeing men lager than her, no, it was his child-like face that looked like it was hiding dark secrets. It almost terrified her, but she would be strong and face this, just like he dad.

"Yes… it is. He died when I was 7." She said with as much confidence she could muster.

"Ah, that is so young." He frowned. "My отец**[2]** was killed when I was 12."

"I'm sorry."

"It is ok." He said with his child-like smile.

"My dad was a police officer. He was a true hero…" She spoke as she wiped away her tears. "… and I'm gonna be just like him, except for the dying."

"Oh?" This perked up the man's interest. "And what is your name?"

"Amelia, Amelia Jones. And you?"

"Ivan." That was all he said before he left and entered a black limo which then left the cemetery.

Amelia smiled. _He was nice, creepy, but nice all the same. _She thought. She then turned back around and put the flowers in her hand on the grave. "See ya tomorrow dad." She, then jogged back home to get ready for her first day of work.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland washed his face for the day. It was a part of his usual morning routine. He just sighed as he remembered that he was getting a new partner today. Chief Beilschmidt would introduce the two. If it wasn't bad enough that he was already working on a case that he hoped would lead back to the cold Jones case, but he was having trouble. It was difficult; he found out, to link cold cases to present cases, especially if the only link was how they were murdered was a gunshot to just above the heart. He still remembered Jones and found out that he had been one of the forces' finest. It pained Arthur to know that the kind man had left behind a family that adored him and a daughter that wanted to follow in his footsteps. Arthur figured that she wouldn't now; he wouldn't if it had been his father. Or at least if she was going to be a police officer, she wouldn't be one in the same city that her father was killed in, at least that's what he reasoned. He was now almost ready to leave, he just needed his hat.<p>

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his police hat, there he saw it. The old hat Jones had given him. It was old, but Arthur still kept it as a reminder why he was an officer. The sentimental value also kept him from placing it anywhere else. Arthur smiled and placed the hat on his desk. He then walked out with his work bag and his work hat. He headed to the bus. He was on a good 5 minutes when a young lady bumped into him, which caused him to fall down.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry dude!" She hurriedly apologized as she attempted to help him up.

"Oh, it's quite fine madam." Arthur smiled as he brushed his clothes off.

"It's my fault; I'm late for a meeting, sorta." She puffed, "And I thought it would be faster to take the bus instead of running there."

"I understand Miss."

"Thanks Dude!" She smiled. "Oh, this is my stop…"

"This is mine too… Shall I walk you to your meeting?" Arthur suggested.

"Uh, sure! Thanks a lot." She smiled.

As they got off Arthur asked. "So where's the meeting?"

"Oh, it's in the police station." She smiled once more.

"Ah, I'm headed there as well." Arthur spoke, very surprised that they were headed to the same location. They walked together inside the old building. They both entered the elevator and they both exited on the 2nd floor. Arthur led the young lady to Chief Beilschmidt's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said while looking down at his papers.

"Hello sir. Sorry I'm late." The girl apologized.

The Chief looked up and looked at the lady surprised. "You're early Miss, as are you Kirkland."

"What do you mean, sir?" Asked Arthur.

"I mean that the both of you weren't supposed to be here in my office for another hour. Arthur this is your new partner, Amelia Jones." The Chief responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>OMG! A chapter within 24 hours? That's actually weird for me. I usually get a chapter finished 24 hours AFTER the pervious chapter… oh well. Anyways… it's a bit of some sort of cliffhanger. Oh and when Ivan says 12, he was 12, but he looked 14, if that makes sense.

**Review Notes: Hi (whoever you are): **Happy now?

**artfan: **I know… but it was necessary…

**Lutra (whoever you are): **You get a cookie ^.^ It is the one who loves sunflowers and Vodka .

**Translations: **These are from Google translate, because I do not know Russian. If you do could you please tell me what I need to change.

**[1] **дa – yes

**[2]** отец – father

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada


	3. The Files

Police Work

Chapter 2: The Files

"What do you mean?" Arthur sputtered surprised.

"I mean she's your new work partner. You've known about this appointment for a week, and I guess since you're both here early you can start getting to know one another."

"No, by 'Amelia Jones' you don't mean…"

"Yes, she is the daughter of Alfred Jones. She has such an outstanding record in the Academy… in fact she was the top of her class and she graduated a year early." The Chief said looking over his notes, chuckling. "You are your father's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" Amelia smiled.

"Uh sir, are you really sure I should work with… her?" Arthur commented.

"Quite sure, in fact you have a case don't you? Get her familiar with it, or else I'll have you on traffic duty for a month."

"Yes sir." Arthur reluctantly agreed.

"Now go and get out of my office!" The Chief yelled.

Arthur led Amelia out of the office and took her to her new desk, which was right across from his. He let her sit down while he got the case file out. She looked at everything on her desk with interest. Everything was so new to her, for now; soon she would know everything about this office, and about Arthur. She was excited to work with him, he seemed really grumpy, but she could tell that he just wasn't a morning person. He probably needed a cup of coffee this early. She looked around and saw a coffee machine, and smiled deviously.

Arthur was looking in the cabinet where he was sure he put the case file. _Where did that bloody file go? _He grumpily thought. He needed his cup of tea right about now. After 5 more minutes of searching in the filing cabinet he found the file somehow stuck in the bottom drawer in the back. He turned around and saw Amelia sitting with two cups of coffee.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Drinking coffee," Amelia smiled.

"Why do you have two cups?"

"One's for you."

"Who said I like coffee?"

"Who said you didn't?"

"I do! I'm telling you right now, I bloody hate coffee! I only drink tea you git."

"Sorry Arthur, I didn't know." Amelia pouted."Hey what's a 'git'?"

"Idiot," Arthur explained. "Git means idiot."

"Oh... well... I'll try to remember that you only like tea..."

"It's ok." Arthur sighed. "Hey Hercules! Want some coffee?" He shouted to his drowsy co-worker.

"Sure... Arthur... just... put it on... my desk." he said between snores.

"Ok, now back to this case." Arthur said addressing Amelia. She then in turn raised her hand. "Yes Amelia?"

"Can we have hamburgers for lunch?" She asked. And Arthur could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The first thing that escaped Ivan's lips after he entered the limo was; "Toris, when we arrive home, start a file on 'Amelia Jones', find out everything about her."<p>

"Y-yes sir!" The driver spoke.

"Good." he said as he leaned back in the chair.

The drive to the mansion wasn't extensively long, only long enough for Ivan to take a short nap. He had been working very hard since he was a boy. With his father dead he was now the head of the Russian Mafia in this sector of the world, and no one would crush him, no one. He still held a grudge against the man he thought killed him, even though that man was 6 feet under. Ivan had visited the cemetery to pay respects to his father, the great General Winter. It was not often that he would see people in the cemetery that early in the morning, in fact it was quite rare. The girl, he suspected, was in her early 20's and she looked amazing, he would have to be careful, because she said she would be a hero, whatever that meant, and Ivan was anything but a hero. He needed to figure out a way to hide it, yet still win her in the end. Now that they were at the mansion, he could get back to work. Toris was able to complete a file on the girl in 2 hours and he handed it to Ivan.

"Ah good, let's see, Mother is a doctor, Mother's maiden name is Emily Johnson, married twice. Father is a... police officer... his name... Alfred F. Jones." Ivan paused at the name. _It couldn't be_ he thought, _It's just a coincidence, there are many people whose last name is Jones, and first name Alfred_. "Dead, after shot, and killed by a mysterious individual. He left behind two daughters, Amelia, 7 now 22, and Madeline, 6 now 21. Christopher Williams, step-father, married Emily 3 years ago. Madeline Williams, her sister, is currently attending medical school. She seems to be ready to graduate this next year, a few years early. She is currently single at the moment. Now Amelia," Ivan smiled to himself, "Just graduated from the Police Academy, a year early as well. Highest ranked of her class. She is currently living in an apartment in downtown, started a job at the police station, today. Interesting... her partner is Arthur Kirkland." Ivan paused again. "Toris!" he then yelled.

"Y-you called sir?" The servant said as he rushed into the room.

"Run a more detailed folder on Arthur Kirkland."

"Y-yes sir."

"And tell Eduard to bring my breakfast up here, I may be here a while." he said with his childish grin.

"Y-yes sir."

As soon as Toris left, Ivan got back to Amelia's file. "Where was I? Ah yes, her partner is Arthur Kirkland, they start together today. She owns no pets. She goes to the same restaurant for lunch, McDonalds. Disgusting... ah well, we all have our flaws. Ah, this is what I was looking for, her relationship status is 'Single.'"

He read the file over and over again, memorizing all of the important details until he could cite the entire file from memory. When breakfast came he ate very little of it and returned to the file. After reading the file he devised a plan for Amelia, a plan that could not fail. It would not fail, or else he would have to get… violent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay! I finished! It's a shorter chapter… I was runnin' out of ideas. So yeah, school made me bust this week and when I got ideas the school bell would ring and then I would forget them… the next chapter will be up ASAP. I'm surprised that there aren't any words for me to translate… ANYWAYS I wonder how lunch will go xD. What do y'all think?

**Review Notes: Kita On'nanoko Laurant:** Thanks! I'll try to get more chapters out. It's kinda hard 'cause I also have TBoS to work on, but I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend. Thanks for the review!

**artfan: **No, he didn't know who she was. That was a good guess on your part though, he is kinda surprised, but he won't know it's really her father that he killed for the death of his own father until later. Thanks ^.^ I think Amelia isn't that hard for me to channel, cause we're both really hyper and random. So more randomness will ensue… eventually

**Sandyangel: **I'm countin' on it :D Don't worry though, 'cause this story isn't even close to done. There are gonna be sooo many twists and turns.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada


	4. Delivery

Police Work

Chapter 3: Delivery

Ivan sat back smiling. Phase one of his plan was about to commence and Amelia would be home soon, with a little gift waiting for her. All was going according to plan. Toris would tell him when she had received his little gift.

* * *

><p>It had been a long morning. Arthur had predicted it would be, and of course, he was right. He had to describe the whole case to her, and he figured she didn't understand half of it. She would ask what things were, and why things were, and occasionally she would complain that she was hungry. He couldn't understand why anyone who was like this would graduate from the Academy a year early, with honors at that! After about 4 hours of this they finally stopped.<p>

"We're done." Arthur had stated.

"What?" Amelia said shocked, and a little worried.

"We're done going over the case."

"Oh," she said relieved. "Wanna go out for lunch?"

"Um…" Arthur paused, "sure."

"Can we stop by my apartment first? I've gotta get something."

"Sure."

That's how they ended up on a bus going to Amelia's apartment. The ride was less crowded than before and it left a place for the two to sit. They didn't talk. When they got to the appropriate stop they got off and casually walked to her apartment. To Amelia's surprise there were flowers waiting on her doorstep, they were sunflowers. There was a card as well, it read:

_You remind of these Sunflowers._

"Weird." She said.

"What is?" Arthur asked.

"I don't usually get flowers, and I don't know who it's from… and who ever this is from, I remind them of sunflowers… Oh well, I'll figure this out later."

"You don't think you should figure this out now?"

"We have to hurry, lunch is almost over, and besides what I'm getting is more important." She opened her front door, with the flowers in hand, and let Arthur in. "Make yourself at home; there is some tea in the kitchen if you want some."

Arthur went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, and then he sat on the couch and looked around, taking sips every few seconds. The apartment was nearly empty and had boxes everywhere. Amelia had put the flowers in a vase and now was looking through several of them. She would stop at every few and take something out. She finally approached Arthur with the items, most of them were files.

"What is this?" He asked in a very curious manner.

"They're files that my dad worked on. Your case reminded me of them." She said as she looked through one of them.

Arthur picked one up, "Why did he have these?"

"He worked on them, at least an hour each day, even on holidays. My dad was obsessed over this case; he worked on it for a long time, years in fact. He would work on other cases and this one was always worked on when there was a slow down at the station."

"Why do you have them? Why doesn't the station have these?"

"Because they were my dad's and they're not official files, they have my dad's personal feelings of each case, as well as what was going on at the time of the crime, and my dad left them for me in his will. I almost have them all copied onto my laptop."

"I see." He whispered.

"Got it!" She yelled. Then she turned the file toward Arthur. "Read this."

Arthur complied and sat in disbelief. "I-it's like my case. Only slightly more detailed." He read on. "General Winter… This is… amazing. I now have a link!"

"A link for what?" Amelia asked.

"For your dad's case, we're going to solve it!" He smiled.

"Really? That's great!" She shouted. Then she looked at the time. "Crap! We've gotta get lunch, and soon."

"Ok, we'll take these files with us." Arthur said.

"No, we'll take my laptop, it's lighter and it has most of these files on it." Amelia stated.

As they rushed out Arthur said,"You know, you're not as much of an idiot as I thought you were."

"Um… thanks?" She said while locking the door. "Let's hurry and get to McDonalds before we get yelled at.

"No arguments there," _even though it is extremely unhealthy._ He added in his head.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two, a young man was watching their every move as they rushed to the bus. He then took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "D-delivery confirmed s-sir."<p>

"Good Toris, come back to base now, дa**[1]**"

"Y-yes s-sir!" He hung up the phone and drove back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay done with this chapter, even though it is a little bit shorter than the rest… oh well ^.^ I'm really surprised at how many of you guys actually liked the last chapter… I think Amelia would have tea for whenever she'd be sick or have a sore throat, 'cause tea helps. Yay the two are getting to like each other ^.^ Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Oh and you'll get to see how Madeline is doing in a little while (hopefully). Do you guys think the two will make it in time not to get yelled at? Oh and I'd like to tell y'all that I'm on DeviantArt and if you want to check out some of my art just follow the link on my profile.

**Review Notes: SketchyVE: **Ikr? But the next chapter after this will be a while sooo… you'll have to be patient (unless I can write it all while doing my homework….)

**NinjahSocks: **Yes… those three together in one story is… Epic ^.^ The next update won't be for a while (next weekend maybe?)

**Sandyangel: **Of course xD What else would I give you people?

**Goldpen: **Yup, and it seems they're getting along better ^.^ now if only I could tell you about everything that's gonna happen… but I can't :D

**Translations: [1] **дa – yes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America


	5. Grudges and Boyfriends

Police Work

Chapter 4: Grudges and Boyfriends

The two young cops got back 10 minutes before their lunch break was supposed to be over, which stunned the two. They had run from Amelia's apartment, to the bus, rode five minutes, got food, ran back on the next bus and rode 15 minutes to the police station, they had eaten frantically on the bus and ran full blast into the police station. All of which took at least half an hour, and probably took a little longer. This confused the duo since when the left the apartment it had been the same time. They shrugged it off and got strait to work on Amelia's laptop and the case file.

The file they decided to look at was about a young Korean man who was shot just above the heart and the name "Winter" carved in the back. Amelia's dad wrote a note to the side about some sort of connection to the Chinese mafia and under that he wrote: _an example for them to not attempt to get closer to the Russians or their dealings. _Arthur sat there shocked at the detail one man put into the case. He pulled out the case he was working on, a poor young Mexican teen suspected of drug dealing was shot just above the heart, like the Korean, but had also been beaten to a pulp before he was shot. _A cruel fate for a young lad, _Arthur thought to himself. It was known in the station that he was connected to some sort of gang that opposed the Russian mafia.

Amelia looked at the two files and spoke, "There are obvious differences between these two, the carving and the beating, but also big similarities, like the fact it is an example for people that are in this city's underworld, at first glance I would say copy-cat killer, but I think it goes deeper. Possibly someone the original killer trained? But with their own twist on the killing... "

"and a grudge against someone that is related to the victim?" Arthur said cutting in.

"Yeah."

"I guess that makes sense..." Arthur said drifting off. Then something came to mind that he needed to check out. "I'll be back, stay here and keep looking at the case."

"'Kay." Amelia shrugged and just looked at the two cases.

* * *

><p>Throughout the Braginski mansion one could hear "WHAT?" and possibly a "Kol Kol Kol." as well. Then if one were to be near Ivan's study they could hear the pleas given by Toris. Toris had made a mistake in telling Ivan about Arthur and Amelia leaving her apartment flustered and now Ivan was angry. So angry that he took out his pipe.<p>

"P-please sir!" Toris begged. "I-I'm sure they weren't d-doing a-anything s-serious."

Before Ivan could strike him, he heard the truth to the words Toris spoke and he lowered his pipe. He then walked to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Leave me, Toris." He said waving his hand.

Toris happily complied and rushed out of the room, leaving Ivan to think. Ivan sat back in his chair as he contemplated his next move. Sunflowers, check. Now onto phase two, contact. He had the perfect idea that would require a little bit more time, but not much, he would just have to wait until the morning. He turned is attention back to the file on his desk of Amelia.

* * *

><p>When Arthur came back, Amelia was still looking at the file, although it was apparent that she had gotten up at some point, because she had a cup of water sitting next to her. Then, when he cleared his throat, Amelia looked up and smiled.<p>

"Yeah, Artie?"

Arthur turned red and spoke,"It's Arthur!"

"Whatever~!" She laughed, "hey, whatcha got there?"

"This is the copy we have of the file, definitely not as detailed, but it is a real case."

Amelia frowned, "Didya think I was lyin'?"

"In a word? Yes."

"Wow Arthur, I'm hurt." she said as she clutched her heart and looked hurt, although it was hard for her to hide her giggles.

Arthur smiled, a truly rare occurrence, and sat down. He opened the case, a match, but again, not as detailed. They looked through the "official" case and noted the differences, which were big. "If only all of our case files were this detailed," he sighed.

"My dad was an awesome guy." Amelia sighed, then a cell phone rang throughout the office.

"What's that?" asked Arthur.

Amelia took out her cell phone and looked at it. "It's my sister." She pressed the "answer" button and said, "Hey Maddie!"

* * *

><p>Madeline sat in shock outside of the Dean's office. He had just delivered great news, She was to graduate sooner than expected, a lot sooner. In fact she was going to graduate in a few weeks and she had to tell someone. At first she thought Francis, but he was at work right now and he shouldn't be distracted, especially since he was the head chef, then Amelia came to mind. She now held the phone in her hands and dialed the number. A few seconds later she picked up.<p>

"Hey Maddie!" her sister yelled into the phone.

"Hello Amelia" She sighed.

"What's up? You ok at the school? Anything new?" Then Amelia paused. "Anybody I need to beat up?"

"N-no, I'm fine" Madeline shuttered at the memory of the last time Amelia "needed to beat someone up", the poor fellow couldn't eat properly for a month. "Guess what!"

"What Maddie?"

"I-I'm graduating in a few weeks!"

"No Way!"

"Y-yes, and there's more..." She whispered.

"What is it Maddie? Is something wrong?"

"N-no... it's just... I-I..."

"Maddie?"

"I-I..."

"Maddie, you ok?"

"Ihaveanewboyfriend" she blurted out.

"What?"

"I-I h-have a n-new... boyfriend." Madeline finally sighed.

"Who is he?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"H-his name i-is F-Francis."

"Do I know him? That name sounds so familiar..."

"N-no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Y-you'll meet him next week when I go over to mom's."

In the background Madeline could hear a distinct, "Get off the phone Amelia! We have work to do!"

"Fine, ok. I gotta go Maddie. My partner is being... grouchy..."

"I AM NOT!" the other voice yelled.

"Ok Amelia, I understand." Then she hung up the phone and walked back to her dorm, ready to talk to her "awesome" roommate, Gillian, about this.

* * *

><p>Amelia sat back in her chair smiling. She was happy for her younger sister, and she wanted her to succeed in what she loved, but she was also a bit over-protective, and wanted her sister to be careful, and take things slow. She knew that Madeline was quiet and was often forgotten often in everyday situations, especially when she had a boyfriend. It was a complicated life for her little sister. Amelia sat on her thoughts until Arthur snapped her back into reality.<p>

"Amelia!" he yelled.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I kinda went off there..."

"It's ok..." Arthur sighed.

They got back to work and pretty soon it was time to go home. Amelia got up and yawned. "I guess it's quittin' time"

"I guess" Arthur mumbled as he didn't look up.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." She smiled and left the station, as well as her first day of work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I finished it! After being grounded... I finally finished it... now I just need to start working on TboS... I'm sorry for being so late on this... ANYWAYS. About this chapter... I was working on the beginning before I was grounded, but then my computer got messed up and now I can't get what I originally had... If I am able to get it back I may post an extra chapter with paragraphs that I have written that didn't end up in the story or paragraphs that I think about that I think would've been good in a certain chapter, but I didn't think about it at the time. Yes there is a reason for the time thing at the beginning and if you guess why then good for you, the reason for it will be revealed later... idk if I got Ivan down... please tell me if I did or not. Madeline makes her appearance! After what? 3 chapters of talking about her? She will appear more from now on, and I made Gillian her roommate. I wasn't going to genderbend Prussia... but after seeing Romania I have plans for him, and Hungary, and Austria so Prussia needed to be Gillian to be part of the plans. I haz evil plans xD so... poor Toris, I almost feel bad for him, almost. For any of you who likes South Korea, I don't so I had to kill him off early. If any of you complain I may write a SMALL part for him in a later chapter... maybe. I also want to say that Mexico will have a key role in the next chapter. Oh and before I forget, Gillian isn't in medicine or anything, she's just a student that is Madeline's roommate and has a major unrelated to medicine. What do you guys think she's gonna go into?

**Review Notes: Sandyangel**: I know... if you think he's a mastermind now, just wait until later. MUAHAHA.

**Kita On'nanoko Laurant**: Thanks ^.^ Well, here's the chapter, what do you think?

**Crystal Vice**: It's ok, I am also a bad reviewer of stories, so I feel your pain. I'm glad you like the story.

**Goldpen**: You would think that... you would think that... I too have experienced the torture of the public transit system in Arizona heat, in the middle of summer, so I know how you feel, but as you can see, they made it in time. I wrote it before you commented on it, just so you know, and I remembered that when I had to re-write the beginning. His plan will eventually be VERY original, but the beginning needs to be classic. Yeah... and now you can see why he is so scarred. She's not a doctor YET but she is in medical school, as you can see, and she is volunteering at a local hospital, which will be mentioned later... Thanks for this review, I like that I had the chance to explain some things...

**NG (whoever you are) **: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. You like my Ivan? Yay! * Hugs* I try to stay as close to each character's personality as possible. The files? I haven't decided yet, but here's something that's coming up: her mom has a few files that Amelia doesn't have, in fact she's hiding them from her for the secrets they hold...

Dang it you guys are gonna make me reveal too many secrets xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or it's characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada

Gillian – Prussia

Korean man – South Korea

Mexican teen – Mexico


End file.
